knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuiro Crimsoncastle
Shuiro Crimsoncastle '(バーミリオンクリムゾン城, ''Bāmirionkurimuzon-jō), also known as '''The Chessmaster (チェスマスター, Chesumasutā) was the Ace of Teikō Junior High and the Five Dragons (ファイブドラゴンズ, Faibudoragonzu), and is currently the Ace and Shooting Guard of Shūtoku High. Widely known as one of the handful of basketball prodigies, Shuiro is considered the deadliest scorer among the five geniuses. He is currently competing in the Interhigh as the Ace player of Shūtoku High. Appearance Shuiro is a fairly tall man for his age, standing at a firm 6'3" (191 cm) stature. He has distinguishing black eyes and spiky black hair, where the right side of his hair is usually combed towards the right. Off-court, he is usually seen in a rather gloomy dress code, consisting of his signature brown furcoat with a navy blue shirt tucked underneath it, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of Nike Zoom Kobe IV. On the court, Shuiro dons the traditional white and orange Shūtoku High jersey and his pair of Nike Zoom Kobe IV athlete shoes. He plays with jersey number 1 at Shūtoku and number 8 at Teikō. Personality Shuiro is a fairly decent person. He is brutally honest to everyone and does not shy away from voicing out his opinions, even if it costs him friendships, as his teammates have been at loggerheads with him numerous times. Despite his brutal honesty, he is extremely devoted and loyal to those he holds dear, as he always apologizes to his teammates after arguments and gets back together with them. Shuiro is also extremely competitive and aggressive, two traits that are incorporated into his style of play and are considered the key factors to his success. He hates losing and will do anything to win in a basketball game, going as far as rejecting his coach's substituition of him and ignoring injuries. These two traits have developed both his Animal Instinct and Zone, and with this it is evident that his style of play is heavily influenced by his personality. History Skill "A monster among monsters. He's a one in a million type of player, so you rarely see this kind of players. Even so, he is simply on a different league above the rest. His playing style is wild and unpredictable, so you could just say that he's a guy that loves to score, so be on your feet every single time." - ''Riko Aida to Seirin High players. As a member and the Ace player of the '''Five Dragons', Shuiro is widely recognized as one of the best players and one of the most prolific scorers in his league, where his unearthly talents and abilities are acknowledged and dreaded by his opponents. Standing at 6 feet and 3 inches tall while weighing a firm 189 pounds, Shuiro primarily plays at the Shooting Guard position because of his exceptional ability and knack for scoring, yet is evenly capable of playing the Point Guard due to his keen intellect and unique playmaking ability, thus making him a combination of the two positions known as Combo Guard. His playing style is wild and unpredictable, as he constantly adapts to his opponent's style of play instead of having his own, making him a versatile offensive threat to all of his opponents. He is stated to be the greatest and most prolific scorer in the Interhigh by Satsuki Momoi. Trick Shots During his stay in America for 6 years as a kid, Shuiro has developed the ability to score from anywhere and anyway ''through countless streetball games. This talent that he has developed is dubbed as '''Trick Shots', as it grants him the ability to score in even the most impossible ways, for example: scoring from behind the backboard, no look shooting and head tip-ins. This talent plays a key role in his rise as an extremely gifted and prolific scorer, as he considers this series of moves his go-to moves. Sleight of Ball-Handling Shuiro is capable of dribbling the ball at an infinitely fast rate that is nearly impossible for a defender's eyes to follow, making it extremely difficult for them to guard him or steal the ball from him. Through his exceptionally proficient ball-handling abilities, he is able to easily pull-off ankle-breaking plays for an easy finish at the rim. He usually couples this talent with his Trick Shots, normally using his ball-handling abilities to gain seperation off his opponent to get an easy shot off the latter. Animal Instinct Shuiro is able to play purely on feeling and greatly enhance his five senses, enabling him to pull off his plays much smoothly and make tough decisions almost instantly. His wildness is compared to that of a Chinese Dragon. Zone '''Zone '''is the state of being that Shuiro accesses during the second match against Rakuzan High when his team was on the verge of losing a second time. Under this influence, he is "in the zone", which means nobody can stop him unless he or she is in the Zone as well. When a person is in the Zone, some sort of sparks or electricity currents seem to gather in the player's eyes, indicating that the individual has entered the zone and has reach his full potential as a basketball player. When Shuiro is in the zone, his reaction time, reflexes, speed and especially versatility become greatly augmented and are acknowledged as top-notch. During his match against Kaijō High where he was under the influence of the Zone starting from the second quarter, Shuiro was shown to have scored a total of 83 points that match. The main condition for Shuiro to enter the Zone is "the will to win", thus enabling him to enter the Zone starting from the final minutes of the first quarter against his second match against Tōō Academy. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Male Category:SG Category:PG Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Shūtoku High Category:Five Dragons Category:DRAFT